


all of the world and all of its powers

by adaptation



Series: The Penny/Parker Canon Chronicles [7]
Category: VH - A Harry Potter Roleplay Site
Genre: Alumni life, Christmas 2026, Christmas Holidays, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Hogwarts Sixth Year, VH24 (2026-2027)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaptation/pseuds/adaptation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd intended to get the full tour of his place, and ooh and ahh over how incredibly grown-up he was, because being self-reliant suited him and it was so sexy. But the minute they apparated to the entryway of his apartment, they were all over each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all of the world and all of its powers

MUCH TO CRAIG Porter’s irritation, Parker picked Penny up from King’s Cross that day. Penny wouldn’t start apparition lessons until spring, so it was Parker that took her along for the ride back to his apartment. She was so excited she was nearly vibrating in place when he took her arm and took her to his place.  
  
It had been far too long since she'd seen Parker. There hadn't been a single Hogsmeade weekend since Halloween, so she hadn't seen him in  _weeks_. It was Christmas holidays now. She'd even missed his birthday - and don't think that hadn't killed her. She'd owled him his present, of course, but it wasn't quite the same as getting to be there with him, to watch his eyes light up when he opened it. The only thing that had kept her from going completely out of her mind missing him was the knowledge that when Christmas holidays came, he'd have his own place. A place where they wouldn't have to worry about being walked in on, or trying to keep quiet, or even just staying up all night snuggling on the couch and watching movies. They'd never had that before.  
  
Since she hadn't seen him in so long, Penny had intended to spend some time chatting with him, getting the full scoop on his new adult life in a way that letters couldn't communicate. She'd intended to get the full tour of his place, and ooh and ahh over how incredibly grown-up he was, because being self-reliant suited him and it was  _so sexy_. But the minute they apparated to the entryway of his apartment, they were all over each other.  
  
Her coat and her boots and her backpack ended up in a heap on the floor, and she moaned into his mouth as he backed her toward the couch. She'd managed to peel off his shirt just in time for her calves to hit the cushions, and she toppled back. As Parker covered her body, he growled against her throat, making quick work of the buttons on her shirt. She giggled happily, ecstatic to finally have him again all to herself. Her giggle choked off into a gasp when his mouth clamped over her nipple through her bra.  
  
He hastily unsnapped her jeans and slid his hand inside, under her panties, touching her intimately despite the lack of room to maneuver.   
  
"Hnngn, I missed you so much," she breathed, arching off the couch as the pad of his finger swiped over her clit.  
  
"Yeah, I can tell," Parker replied cheekily, smiling and dipping his finger shallowly into her.  
  
He didn't dawdle any longer, and she appreciated it. It had been too long since she'd had him inside her, and he'd officially sloshed a litre of gasoline on the fire in her belly. There would be time for lingering and tenderness later. Right now, she needed him.  
  
He flipped her over and pulled her up by the hips until she was on her knees. Penny grasped the arm of the sofa, leaning heavily on it as he shoved her jeans and her panties down over her hips. They caught at her knees, but she barely noticed, too focused on trying to look over her shoulder to get a proper look at Parker unsnapping his pants.  
  
She cried out when he thrust into her, hard and deep, and once he was there, he draped over her back. His breath was hot and heavy through her unbuttoned shirt, and he pressed a kiss first to her shoulder, and then to the sensitive skin just behind her ear. "I love you," she said, and he murmured it back, only then starting to search for a good rhythm.  
  
He fucked her like that, doggy style on his couch, while she rubbed circles over her clit (until he batted her hand away and took over), and they whispered  _I love yous_  to each other the whole time. She came first, groaning into his mouth as he kissed her over her shoulder, and fisting her hand into his thick, gorgeous hair. He followed her a few thrusts later, holding her tightly to him as the orgasm wracked his body.  
  
Parker had been working that day before he picked her up, so Penny wasn't surprised when he dozed off on the sofa after kicking off his pants. She covered him with a blanket and pressed a light kiss to his forehead, then took a moment to redress herself before she took the grand tour. No reason to wake him, after all, when she was perfectly capable of exploring by herself.  
  
She wasn't nosey about it. She didn't go poking through his drawers or anything. She just stuck her head into each different room, trying to get a good feel for the layout of the apartment in case she had to stumble around in the middle of the night looking for the bathroom.  
  
When she made her way back into the living room, Parker was still asleep on the couch, looking far too adorable to wake up. Maybe it was lame, but she took a moment just to watch him. It made her heart swell, seeing him there all sprawled on the sofa, naked save the blanket she'd covered him with. His lips were parted just the slightest bit, and his hair was rumpled from her pulling it when he was inside her. He looked so sweet when he was sleeping. Of course, he always looked sweet, even when he was doing despicable things to her.  
  
Smiling, she moved into the kitchen and started to search for sustenance.  
  


* * *

  
HALF AN HOUR later, Penny woke him up with a kiss. He came back to consciousness smiling tiredly and blinking away the remnants of his nap. "Come on," Penny said, standing and offering her hand. He took it, though bemusement spread across his face.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked as he climbed up off the couch and grabbed his boxers off the floor.  
  
She smiled proudly. "I made dinner."   
  
"You did? What'd you make?" He sounded vaguely impressed as he followed her into the kitchen, and she wasn't sure if she should be pleased that she'd surprised him or irritated that he apparently didn't think she could cook. But she quickly decided she didn't want to be irritated with him, and went with pleased instead.  
  
"Well... I made breakfast. But breakfast for dinner is the best, so..."   
  
They crossed the threshold into the dim kitchen then and she gestured at the table there, which she'd set for two, with a burning candle in the middle and two plates of French toast, scrambled eggs, and cute little breakfast sausages. She grinned as she turned to face him, and he dropped an affectionate kiss to her lips.  
  
From the way Parker gobbled up his food, Penny got the impression he hadn't had a decently cooked meal in a while. They made chitchat as they ate, playing footsie under the table for no other reason than that they could. They managed to keep it fairly innocent, though, until they were putting their dishes in the sink and clearing the table, at which point Parker hooked her by the waist and deposited her on the counter, slipping between her legs.  
  
"So what do you want to do tonight?" he asked with a rakish grin.  
  
She made a big production out of considering his question, then shrugged innocently. "I was thinking I'd give you a blowjob and then we'd watch TV." She caught Parker's gaze then, a smirk spreading across her lips. "How's that sound?"  
  
The answering arc of his eyebrow was half amused and half intrigued. "No complaints here. But what did I do to deserve dinner  _and_  a blowjob?"  
  
"I just missed you," she admitted, slipping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. "That's all."  
  
"I missed you too." His fingers found the waist of her jeans and started tracing them gently, and he glanced down to watch them for a moment. "Does that mean I get to go down on you?"  
  
As if she'd ever say no to that. "Sure. Later, after I blow you."  
  
"But—" His expression had barely had the chance to turn pouty before she pressed her finger to his lips. He wasn't allowed to give her puppy dog eyes or she'd cave.  
  
"We've got all the time in the world."


End file.
